


So Beautiful

by Khoshekh42



Series: Gay Rights 'verse [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, top!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: Crowley finds out that Aziraphale is more experienced than he thought, more dominant than he thought.And he likes it so much.





	So Beautiful

“You know…” Crowley mused as he slid into the driver’s seat of the Bentley, “I got to talking with the girls at the salon.”

 

Aziraphale furrowed his brow, feeling like he should be more concerned.

 

“Deirdre told me that you tend to ‘go on about your handsome friend in the sunglasses and the “tight trousers that hug him in all the right places”’, that wouldn’t be anyone _I_ know, would it?” Crowley teased.

“Oh, no. You wouldn’t know him at all. After all, you were asleep when I knew Oscar Wilde.” Aziraphale smiled sweetly at Crowley, as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing to him.

 

“O- Wilde, huh? You ever make out with Wilde?” Crowley snarked back, fully expecting the answer to be a stuttered, ‘No!’.

 

But Aziraphale just fluttered his eyelashes. “Among other things.”

 

Were it not for an expertly timed miracle, there would be a bit of a mess of the Bentley, as it would have crashed headlong into the telephone pole that had leapt far out of reach of the car for just a second.

 

“Honestly, dear, do watch the road.” Aziraphale chastised.

 

“Did- Did you get _fucked_ by Oscar Wilde?”

 

By now it was an entire series of miracles that was driving the car, because Crowley- despite what he’d been told to do- was staring at Aziraphale with such a shocked expression his sunglasses had slipped all the way down his nose, and he didn’t even seem to notice.

 

Aziraphale sniffed. “No.”

 

Crowley visibly relaxed.

 

“It was rather the other way around, dear.”

 

“You, _you fucked Oscar Wilde._ ” His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

 

“If you must put it so crassly, yes.”

 

“You topped.”

 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “Yes, do try to keep up.”

 

“But- you wouldn’t be expecting…” Crowley finally pulled up to Aziraphale’s bookshop, staring at the angel and seeing him in a whole new light.

 

“What?” Aziraphale asked innocently. “If you and I had sex? Is that even a question, Crowley?”

 

“Well if you topped Wilde, you might think you could-”

 

“Of course I’ll be the one fucking you.” He stepped out of the car as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on Crowley, who was now sitting shell-shocked.

 

Finally, he leapt from the car, “Now hang on!”

 

“Yes, dear?” Aziraphale asked as he opened the shop (leaving the sign flipped to ‘Closed’).

 

“You don’t get to spring this whole idea of you being all dominant and shit on me all of a-!”

 

Aziraphale had blinked, and all of the windows’ blinds were shutting, and Crowley was getting shoved up against the closed door of the shop.

 

And _holy shit was Crowley into this._

Aziraphale kissed him, hard.

 

“What were you saying, Crowley?” Aziraphale muttered in his mouth.

 

“Nothing, I… Just don’t _stop_.”

 

He got no response except for Aziraphale pressing harder against him, slipping his hands under Crowley’s jacket to roam his chest.

 

Crowley moaned a litany of swears as Aziraphale moved to nip and suck at his neck.

 

Until Aziraphale stilled.

 

“ _Angel_ , if you could?”

 

Aziraphale straightened and looked at Crowley. He slipped off his sunglasses, throwing them aside, and looked directly into Crowley’s eyes.

 

“You want this?”

 

“Do I-? Angel,” Crowley whined, “I’ve wanted this for six thousand years, just… _Get a wiggle-on will you?”_

 

This seemed to flip a switch in Aziraphale, who forcibly shoved the jacket off of Crowley’s shoulders while Crowley himself discovered that he wasn’t the only one that could do some weird things with his tongue.

 

Aziraphale ran a finger down the front of Crowley’s shirt, unbuttoning each button as his finger passed over them.

 

Crowley reached around to grab at the angel’s ass, which was just as nice to squeeze as Crowley had imagined.

 

Aziraphale moaned sinfully, and Crowley shuddered with arousal.

 

When Aziraphale pulled back, his eyes were full of a kind of hunger that Crowley had never seen in them before.

 

“You know, there were three sins of which I was found guilty.” Aziraphale’s voice was gravelly, and had a tremor that wasn’t normal. He stared into Crowley’s eyes like they really were the window to the soul.

 

“Pride.” Aziraphale unbuttoned Crowley’s jeans.

 

“Gluttony.” He slowly unzipped them, still staring straight into Crowley’s eyes.

 

“And _Lust_.” All in one motion, he pulled, jeans and boxers coming down to Crowley’s knees.

 

Crowley let out a strangled moan and his head fell against the door behind him as his cock was exposed to the cold air.

 

Azirphale captured Crowley’s lips with his own, leaning into him with a certain amount of desperation.

 

Crowley, full of Lust himself, finally cleared his head just enough to detach himself from Aziraphale, “This isn’t fair, you’ve got on far too many layers.” His voice was rougher than he’d expected, but Aziraphale seemed to enjoy it so he wasn’t about to complain.

 

“And you’re far too coherent.”

 

Aziraphale complied, however, and allowed Crowley to discard of his jacket- which was thrown somewhere between the shelves, the waistcoat- now behind the checkout counter, and finally to succeed in unbuttoning his shirt- haphazardly thrown onto a windowsill.

 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s face, not being able to stand having gone at least a full minute without kissing him, and the angel made a sound deep from his throat as their bare chests became flush against each other.

 

Crowley dragged a leg up to hook just above Aziraphale’s ass, rolling his hips to create more friction between them.

 

The hands that had been roaming Crowley’s chest found their way to grab Crowley’s own ass, and Aziraphale, using incredible strength, hoisted Crowley up, and walked him over to the checkout counter, where he was set down to perch on its dusty surface.

 

“ _Oh,_ ” Crowley barely vocalized before the angel was on his knees in front of him, working the skinny jeans off of his left ankle, where they’d been stuck.

 

Aziraphale rubbed his hands together, and even in the dim light of the shop, Crowley could see them slicking up with some sort of gel-like liquid.

 

“Do you trust me?” Aziraphale asked seriously, “Do you want this?”

 

“Just- anything you want, I trust you, I want you, please just do whatever you want.” Crowley rambled, really starting to feel like he was about to explode if Aziraphale didn’t get going with something _soon_.

 

So with a surprisingly chaste kiss to Crowley’s inner thigh, Aziraphale nudged his legs wider and proceeded to slowly work a slick finger up inside Crowley.

 

It was all Crowley could do to just hold onto the edge of the counter, bracing himself as felt his toes begin to curl.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Aziraphale muttered, almost absent-mindedly, as he continued to work Crowley open, “So, so beautiful.”

 

Crowley gritted his teeth so that he wouldn’t start babbling. Aziraphale pulled his hand away from Crowley, who let out a disappointed whimper.

 

“Now, if you want to say something, then I rather think you should say it.”

 

“ _Aziraphale,_ please, just don’t _stop._ I’ll do anything, just keep going, _please_.” Crowley squirmed, not even caring how absolutely desperate he sounded.

 

Crowley could see the curve of Aziraphale’s smile through his half-lidded eyes.

 

“ _That’s better_.” Aziraphale all but purred, and he was sliding his finger back into Crowley, faster this time, before adding a second.

 

Now that the dam had broken, Crowley couldn’t stop anything from coming out of his mouth.

 

“ _Fuck, Angel._ Fuck I want you so bad, just _so_ bad. Wanted you for _ages_. Please, I love you, just _don’t stop._ ”

 

“I love you too.”

 

And even though Crowley’s eyes were squeezed shut at this point, he could hear the smile in Aziraphale’s voice.

 

After working him for a little longer, Aziraphale pulled his fingers out of Crowley and carelessly wiped them on the front of his khakis, and began to undo the button with shaking hands.

 

Crowley took this time to take several deep breaths, trying to steady his mind a little.

 

“Where do you want me?” Crowley asked, knowing that he’d do whatever Aziraphale told him to do, and he couldn’t find it in him to be upset about it.

 

Aziraphale considered for a moment.

 

“Stand?” He asked, and Crowley complied, though with a little difficulty on his unsteady legs.

 

“Turn around.” Aziraphale whispered, as if he were scared to break the moment, afraid that he’d scare it away.

 

“Not yet.” Crowley said, a little surprised with his own conviction. “I want to see you first.”

 

This, finally, brought a blush to Aziraphale’s cheeks. He fumbled with the zipper for a moment, having to take a few deep breaths of his own just to steady his fingers enough to be able to get it to work.

 

As he finally exposed himself in his entirety to the demon, Aziraphale couldn’t help but marvel at the look of wonderment on Crowley’s face.

 

“Beautiful,” He mirrored Aziraphale’s own words, “So, _so_ beautiful.”

 

Aziraphale kissed him lightly, before Crowley leaned back, smiled, and said:

 

“Now, Angel? _Do_ fuck me, if you would.”

 

A devilish smile graced Aziraphale’s face. “Since you asked so nicely.”

 

Crowley turned himself around, and quickly felt a hand on his upper back, forcing him gently onto his elbows on the counter.

 

Aziraphale guided Crowley’s legs wider, before positioning himself at Crowley’s entrance, hands gripped tightly at Crowley’s hips.

 

Both took a deep breath, somewhat in tandem.

 

And Aziraphale eased himself in, moaning at the heat, until his hips were flush against Crowley’s ass.

 

Crowley was panting, but soon he found himself rolling his hips around Aziraphale’s cock, trying to urge the angel on.

 

Aziraphale let out a breathy moan, but he seemed to get the message, because the next second, Crowley could feel Aziraphale moving back, pulling out, and then snapping his hips back into place, cock deep inside Crowley.

 

Crowley positively howled, so loudly that he was sure someone must have heard from outside.

 

“Have I hurt you, dear?” Aziraphale’s voice was strained.

 

“ _Fuck me_.” Was all that Crowley could articulate.

 

Aziraphale happily complied, fucking Crowley hard and rough against the counter of his bookshop.

 

Neither lasted long, Crowley came first with the pent up frustration that went along with pining over someone for thousands of years, spending himself with a moan that might have been Aziraphale’s name.

 

Aziraphale came not long after, overwhelmed by Crowley’s spasming around his cock. He came not with a moan, but with a shuddering gasp, as if his orgasm was a surprise.

 

Aziraphale pulled out of Crowley, both panting and leaning heavily on the counter.

 

Crowley quietly cleaned up the mess that they’d made, and Aziraphale lead them upstairs for some much-needed rest, both falling into the bed, curling around each other and quickly passing out.

 

And if Anathema stopped by for a surprise morning tea with Aziraphale, only to find the door already unlocked, and various clothing items strewn about, some of which obviously didn’t belong to the angel himself, she certainly didn’t shut the door quietly behind her.

 

And she certainly never mentioned it to anyone.


End file.
